


In-Depth Examination

by crysothemis



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Painting, Under the Sea, Watercolors, puddlejumper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crysothemis/pseuds/crysothemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: watercolor of an underwater encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Depth Examination

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2011 Art Shindig on Livejournal's SGAValentine community.
> 
> Made up of three separate watercolors collaged in Photoshop

[   
](http://crys.mrks.org/sga/im/crysothemis-indepth-fullsize.jpg)

Click for the larger version.


End file.
